A New Life
by crazychick0127
Summary: My take on what happens to Tara and Jax after she is rescued from Salazar.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters do not belong to me they belong to Kurt Sutter.**

**Jax saved Tara from Salazar the same way as the show, but I wanted Tara to be a little more cautious about taking Jax back and be stronger about the whole thing. Please read and review :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

We were silent the whole way to the hospital. Chief Unser had tried to make small talk from the front seat but we both remained silent. I stared out the window the whole way to the hospital. Even without looking I knew Jax was watching me. I could feel his gaze on me.

When I saw St. Thomas my heart began beating faster. I was nervous. What if I lost the baby? What if the baby was fine, what would that mean for Jax and me? What did Jax want?

I couldn't wait to find out and was in no rush at the same time. My body felt frozen in place until I felt Jax pull gently on my hand and guide me into the hospital. When we reached the front desk I found my voice again. The hospital staff knew I was on my way, but I could still see the surprise in their faces.

"I'm pregnant and I need an ultra sound". The nurse nodded at my words and lead us to one of the exam rooms.

I felt Jax's hand on my lower back, right over my crow. When we reached the room at the end of the hall the nurse told us that the doctor would be right in.

I sat down on the exam table and stared at my hands placed over my stomach. Jax busied himself with pacing up and down the room. It felt like hours before the doctor came in even though in reality I'm sure it was only a few minutes, if that. The minute the door opened Jax standing right next to me.

"Dr. Knowles, glad to see you" the doctor politely greeted me. I had been on her rotation a few times and was always pleasant to me. I tried to voice a small smile in response. "Ok lets see how you are doing" she said as she squirted ultra sound jelly on my lower stomach.

My eyes were glued to the screen. I heard it first. The quick pulsing sounds of a heartbeat. I still couldn't take my eyes of the screen I needed to see it for it to be real, my ears could be playing games with my head. Finally I saw the fluttering on the screen and felt myself breathe again. The doctor smiled showing where the heartbeat was on the screen more for Jax then myself, I knew exactly where to look.

Jax squeezed my hand tightly as the doctor handed me the ultra sound picture before quietly leaving the room. I can't help but smile at the small picture in my hands. I was proud of everything I did to protect my child, something I couldn't do for my other child.

I look up to find Jax's blue eyes staring back into mine. I try to search his face for a read on how he is feeling, instead of saying anything he leans down to kiss me deeply. It was the type of kiss he use to give me before everything happened. It made me feel home, if only for a few seconds.

"I want to see Abel" I said after clearing my throat. He had been in the back of my head this whole time and once I knew the new baby was ok I wanted to make sure the same could be said for my other baby.

"He's with mom, we can go now. The guys dropped off the cutlass for us" Jax said getting my stuff together and helping me off the exam table. I didn't say anything else. I didn't know what to say. Jax reached for my hand and held on tight the whole way down to the car and then kept holding on to it the whole ride to the house. I couldn't will myself to pull my hand away but I also knew that it didn't change anything and we couldn't be fixed that easy, but right now I needed him to be there for me.

When Jax opened the door to the house it took my breath away. He had gotten so big in the short time he was away. Gemma hands Abel to Jax and I feel my heart ache. There before me was the only mom who had ever really been there for me. The woman who taught me what it meant to be a fierce mother. As she reached out her arms and they encircled me I felt my strength weaken. She let me put the wall down that had been up for so long out of need. We stood there, her holding onto me, until I could pull myself together enough for the one person I had been longing to see. As Jax placed him in my hands I thought my heart was going to be burst. He reached up and held onto my face like he recognized me. After knowing he was safe that was my biggest worry, that he wouldn't recognize me. I faintly heard Jax tell Gemma that the baby was fine, but I was too involved with the boy in my hands.

I walk and sit down at the dining room table. Jax and Gemma are fast on my heels, worried I might fall over at any moment.

"I'm gonna get you a bowl of my chili, you need to eat something. Need to make sure that you are taking care of that new grandbaby of mine" Gemma said walking into the kitchen and coming back with a bowl for me.

Gemma returned back to the kitchen without a word as Jax sat down across from me yawning for the third time in less than two minutes.

"Go to bed" I say looking down at Abel.

"I'm fine" he said defensively.

"I'm safe, Abel is safe you can sleep now, plus I know you guys must have some club stuff to deal with tomorrow and you won't be any help to them if you haven't slept for 48 hours." I say trying to make him smile, it didn't work.

"Gemma wants to be near the kid. I can't take him for her just yet" he said trying to come up with any excuse he can.

"I am sure you can sleep here. Knowing Gemma she would love a full house tonight."

"And you? Where do you want to sleep?"

"Your old bedroom is already made up for the two of you, your both staying here" Gemma said walking back in with a bottle for Abel and handing it to me.

"I'm staying here. Now go to bed" I say looking Jax in the eye.

He stood up kissing Gemma goodnight before coming over to my side of the table. He kissed Abel on the head while he was finishing his bottle and then did the same to me.

"Come to bed soon" he said before he walked to his old bedroom.

Gemma waited until she heard his door shut before she sat down and gave me the look that I knew was coming.

"Where is your head at sweetheart?"

I gave her a confused look, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"With Jax, I mean. He looks like he is trying to be the caring old man again and you two are having a kid together so where is your head at with the two of you?"

"I don't know Gemma. Yeah we are having a baby and I wish that everything could go back to the way it was and be a happy family, but what he did" I shake my head is disgust, "the way he disrespected me and our relationship. He may have tried to end it, but he took the easy way out and then sleeping with that porn slut, like it meant nothing to him and then her throwing it in my face. I don't know if we are going to be able to get past this, but you know what when I know what is going on with us, you will be the first to know."

"Honey I am not trying to pressure you, but look at that boy in your arms. Hold him close. No matter what Jax did or said he was trying to protect you. You feel that baby grow inside of you, you protected him with your life, like any good mother would do. You do what you need to do to protect your children and your family. Just think about the big picture of your family. For now that boy needs his bed, I need my bed and I know your man needs you in your bed. Love you sweetheart" she said before walking over to me to kiss me on my head. She paused for a minute, realizing she hadn't walked away yet I looked up from Abel. "and just for the record you are a great mother already," she said before disappearing down the hall toward her bedroom.

I sat for a minute watching Abel sleep in my arms thinking about all the words she said. The ones that kept running around in my head were "you are a great mother already". I was so scared that I disappointed her when I let Abel get taken, with those words I feel like all is forgiven. I am in this family for life now. The life I ran away from 12 years ago is now the life that I can't live without.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me soooo long to get another chapter up. A mix of writer's block and not enough time, I have off this week and am hoping to get some good writing time in. So keep you eyes open for a new chapter for this story and my other stories as well. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

I followed Gemma's lead and took Abel into Thomas' old room which had a crib set up with a rocking chair next to it.

I layed him on his back and wound up his spinning mobile above his head. It began to play a soft lullaby that put him in a trance. I watched his blue yes that matches his fathers, as they followed the moving objects until they slowly began to close.

I moved to sit in the rocking chair that was next to the crib. I sat there for a while making sure he was really asleep. I just wanted to watch him sleep for a little while. He looked so peaceful, like he had no idea of the trip he has taken over the last week. Every time he made a sound, cough, or gurgle I was up next to the crib in an instant. I felt myself begin to drift off, but listening to the sound of Abel's breathing kept me from finding a better place to sleep for the night.

I didn't know how long I had been out for, but I felt Jax gently shake my shoulder awake.

"Tara you fell asleep in here," Jax said kneeling down beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked still groggy.

"A little after 3" Jax said glancing at the clock on the wall. "I thought you were gonna come to bed after you put him down" Jax said nodding towards Abel.

"I was, but I wanted to stay with him for a while, guess I dozed off" I said trying to shake him off.

Jax stood up and went to stand next to the crib.

"Well he is fast asleep now so come on lets go to bed" Jax said pulling on my hand and pulled me up into his arms.

As I breathed him in all the memories came rushing back. All the good and the bad. He pulled back and held my face in his hands. I felt my strength breaking as he stared into my eyes.

"I love you" he said searching my eyes.

"I love you" I said just above a whisper.

I let him pull me into his side as we walk down the short hallway towards his room. The tiredness took over as we walked into the bedroom. I all but fell on the bed crawling over to my side of the bed. I felt Jax pull off my shoes followed by my jeans leaving me in a shirt and underwear to sleep in. He pulled the covers over my legs before going over to his side of the bed and climbing in. He tried to pull me close to him, but he couldn't move me, so he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my middle and let his hand lay over the small bump that was beginning to appear below my belly button. His thumb tracing circles over my skin helped me drift off to sleep quickly.

I woke up with my head on Jax's chest like I have many times before. I heard pots and pans moving around in the kitchen. Gemma must be getting ready for the gamily breakfast I thought just as the smell of bacon cooking hit our room and sent my stomach turning and sent me to the bathroom kneeling over the toilet.

I heard Jax walk into the bathroom as I was flushing the toilet.

"you ok?" he asked wetting a washcloth in the sink and placing it on my forehead as he sat down on the floor with me.

"Yeah I'm fine just morning sickness" I said with a sigh. "Guess you lucked out last time and got to skip this part" I say trying to smile.

"I don't want to miss anything this time." Jax said sincerely. "I feel like I've already missed a lot being away. For Christ sake Gemma told me you were pregnant, why didn't you tell me?"

"With everything going on with Abel and the club it didn't make sense" I said moving the washcloth to my neck.

"It didn't have to make sense this is our kid you should have been the one to tell me."

"Maybe if you would have been around instead of pushing me away I would have told you" I say getting defensive.

"With everything going on I was trying to protect you." Jax said matching my defensive tone.

"Yeah and a lot of good that did me. Well at least you were only trying to push me away by sleeping with the porn slut, maybe if you knew about the baby you would go and marry her for our protection." I say with bitterness in my voice.

"Tara" Jax sighed.

"Don't Tara me you did this not me. I stayed. When times got rough I stayed and fought for us while you went and nailed the porn slut who threw it in my face. You didn't even have enough decency to wait til you were out of town you did it for everyone to see" I saw getting up and going to the bedroom to change my clothes.

"I'm sorry for that whole thing. I thought that I was protecting you by pushing you away, that you would have a better life without me in it. Ima meant nothing, less than nothing, I used her. I could go back to being the jerk and sleeping with faceless women if it meant that you were safe."

"I don't want you to stay because I'm pregnant, that's why I didn't tell you! And how dare you think that my life would be better with you not in it. I spent 11 years without you and my life started going down hill the minute I left Charming and only started getting better when I came home, to you."

"I'm here cause I want to be here and I want you just like I have everyday since I was 16. This baby is just a happy surprise for our family" Jax said quietly walking over and placing his hand on my stomach.

"I know you feel bad about everything but things are gonna have to change for us" I say placing my hand over his.

"I know and they will." Jax said squeezing my hand before leaning over to kiss me. "Are you sure you're up for a big family breakfast. We can skip it, go back to our house, hang around all day doing nothing" he said with a smile and his eyebrow raised making me laugh.

"Yes I'm sure. It will be good for all of us to be around family plus your mom would kill you if you take away her chance to show Abel off." Jax smiled nodding his head knowing I was right.

"Yeah I'm surprised she hasn't kicked down the door yelling at us to get our lazy asses up and help."

"I'm gonna go help Gemma before everyone gets here." I say beginning to walk out the door. I felt him pull back on my fingers. "I love you" he said smiling. I smile in return and walk out the door down the hall to the kitchen where I find Gemma trying to measure with one hand while balancing Abel on her hip with the other hand. Gemma glanced over her shoulder and saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Look whose up Abel, mamas awake and ready to help by giving you your breakfast since you wouldn't eat for grandma" gemma said handing Abel and his bottle to me before going back to her measuring.

"Jax up?" Gemma asked

"Yeah he's in the shower" I say relieved that Abel was eating from his bottle.

"How are things going there? I heard the last part of the morning show will there be a repeat performance this afternoon?" Gemma questioned eyeing my response.

"I don't think so. I think it will work itself out, eventually" I say with a small smile.

"Hey ma" Jax greeted walking into the kitchen, his hair dripping water onto his face as he leaned down to kiss Abel while he ate. "Where's Clay?" Jax asked kissing Gemma good morning.

"He went out to pick up some extra supplies I needed. He'll be back with the guys soon."

Just then there was a roar of bikes making their way up the street toward the house. I take a deep breath in bracing myself for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters do not belong to me but are owned by Kurt Sutter.**

**Author's Note: I am trying to get the next few chapters up quickly so pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please read and review :)**

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

The guys helped Gemma pack up the car while I changed Abel out of his Pjs. Gemma and I drove in the cutlass to the clubhouse. I could tell that Gemma was excited to have the whole family back together.

"What happened in Belfast?" I asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Gemma asked in return.

"Something must have happened for Jax to do a complete 180 about us." I answered explaining my thinking.

"He got Abel back, that's the only thing of importance that happened in Belfast." Gemma said staring out the window.

I didn't really believe her, but dropped the conversation for a later time. We pulled up outside the clubhouse where the prospects were already waiting to unpack the car.

I unbuckled Abel out of his car seat and carried him inside. The guys were already sitting around drinking beer and shooting pool.

Jax was sitting with Bobby and Chibbs. I went over to them handing Abel to Jax before turning around to go help Gemma and the old ladies in the kitchen, but before I could take a step Jax pulled me down in the chair next to him. Bobby saw the playful interaction between the two of us.

"My turn to hold the little one" Bobby said taking Abel out of Jax's arms and walking Abel around the bar.

Clay walked over to the table pulling Jax into a hug. "I'm so happy for you son" Clay said before sitting in Bobby's empty seat.

Chibbs stood up and came over to kiss me on the cheek, "I'm happy your safe love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to our boy" Chibbs said turning to Jax "Jackie boy you have a beautiful family, don't ever forget how lucky you are." He said kissing the top of Jax's head.

The club was packed with SAMCRO and their extended families. The breakfast was in full swing when Gemma came over and sat down next to Clay with a plate full of food. She pushed the plate towards me.

"You need to eat something sweetheart"

The amount of food on the plate made both me and Jax laugh.

"Geese mom she is eating for two not two dozen" Jax said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Clay asked surprised.

"You didn't tell him?" Jax asked looking at Gemma.

"No I figured you would" Gemma answered.

"Hey!" Clay yelled standing up getting everyones attention. "It has just come to my attention that we are going to have a new member join our family and I am going to be a grandpa again."

All eyes turned to Jax and Me. Jax was grinning from ear to ear like some idiot as I was trying to hide my blush by putting my head in my hands. Everyone cheered realizing that it meant I was pregnant. Everyone came over to congratulate us. Tig was the last one in line to talk to us. He gave him a slap on the back and a "good going man" before coming over to me.

"You are one hell of a headache darlin' but I'm glad that everything worked out" Tig said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything Tig" I said sincerely.

"Anything for the princess of Charming. Now you listen you need anything you find me" I nodded at his words before being pulled into a hug. I was never a big fan of Tig's but he has shown me that he was a good guy even if it was very, very, very deep down.

When all the commotion had stopped Opie called our attention toward him.

"Lyla has something she wants to say" Opie said.

"We're getting married!" Lyla said flashing her engagement ring.

Everyone stood up once again to congratulate the couple on their good news.

The breakfast was in full swing when Jax realized that he hadn't seen Tara or Abel in a while. He put his beer down and went in search of his family. He found them in his old room in the apartments. Tara was sitting on the bed against the headboard feeding Abel.

"Hey what are you dong hiding in here?" Jax asked in a low voice not wanting to disturb Abel.

"Not hiding just needed a quiet minute to ourselves" Jax came and sat down next to Tara on the bed.

"I'm gonna have to stick around here today, now that we are all back we have to figure out everything the charges against the club."

"How bad is it Jax. I need the truth how long are you going in for?" I asked moving Abel onto my shoulder to burp him.

"I don't know it could be months it could be years" Jax said looking at Abel. "Did you hear the great news little man? You are gonna be a big brother. That means while I'm away you're gonna have to be the man of the house for your mama and the baby. I'm really sorry I won't be around but the guys will be here for you and there is a prison clause for the old ladies so if anything happens with someone you shouldn't feel guilty"

"Ok let me stop you right there. Whatever happens in the next couple days I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and a prison clause really Jax that is for weak women, you have nothing to worry about." I say leaning over to give him a quick kiss but he pulls me toward him deepening the kiss. When we finally pull away I am the first to speak.

"I'm gonna go home and put him down for a nap you go deal with business, but try to come home soon." I say getting up and walking out of the room.

I hear him mutter "Yes mame" as I close the door.

As I was packing up Abel's things Lyla offered to help me home which I gladly accepted. On the ride back to the house I thought about how happy I was to have a friend in Lyla. Lyla's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So congrats on the baby" Lyla said a little nervous.

"Congrats on you and Opie. I really am glad that he has you." I say smiling.

"Thanks that means a lot." She paused. "You aren't gonna tell him about…you know what happened when he was away" Lyla questioned.

"Never. That was your choice and it is your choice to tell him or not, but I can understand why you did it and I will be there for you no matter what. You are family" I say pulling up the driveway to the house.

I put Abel down in his crib for his nap. As I made my way to the kitchen I double checked that the front door was locked and pulled the gun out of my purse and layed it on the kitchen table before sitting down across from Lyla.

"Woah I thought we were friends" Lyla said joking.

"Can never be too careful around here, something I have learned the hard way." I said getting up and pouring us each a cup of coffee.

I was just sitting down when my cell phone rang and Jax's name popped up on the caller id.

"Hey that was quick" I said with a smile.

"Yeah we're not done yet, but we need your help. I hate to drag you into this."

"I'll call Neeta and be there as soon as I can" I say without hesitation.

"You don't know what you're getting into, you can say no" Jax said almost pleading her to say no.

"Jackson I will be there as soon as I can" I said hanging up the phone and calling Neeta to come and watch the baby.

"I can stay with him until Neeta gets here" Lyla says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah it sounded like they need you. We will be fine" Lyla said all but pushing Tara out the door.

"Ok call me if you need anything I will be back as soon as I can and I will leave the gun with you just in case." I say grabbing my keys and purse and heading out the door. "Make sure you lock the door behind me" I say popping my head back through the doorway.

"Goodbye" Lyla says laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters do not belong to me they belong to Kurt Sutter**

**Author's Note: This chapter may seem a little out of character for Tara but I wanted to have a chapter where she really lost it and showed how devoted she was to Jax and the club. Let me know if you think it fits or is totally wrong for her character.**

**On another side note I know the last view chapters have been from Tara's point of view but this one worked a lot better as a narrative hope it isn't too confusing…Sorry for the change. Thanks!**

* * *

Tara arrived at the clubhouse surprised to find it empty. She asked one of the prospects at the bar where Jax was. He simply pointed to the double doors and said that they were waiting for her. The prospect knocked on the doors and informed the members that Tara was there. Clay told him to send her in. All the secrecy was beginning to frighten Tara. She had never really been in the meeting room and she knew it had to be something really serious if they were asking her in.

"Tara thanks for coming have a seat" Clay said pointing to the empty chair at the end of the table.

She got more and more nervous when Jax wouldn't look her in the eye.

"We need you to do something for the club. We can't tell you why, but you are the only one that can do it.

"ok" Tara said nodding her head.

"This isn't just patching up someone or keeping a secret this is something that could get you hurt" Jax said sternly.

"We won't let her get hurt" Tig said butting in.

"But it is a possibility and if it doesn't work she could end up doing time just like the rest of us" Jax said with anger in his voice.

Tara saw the fight that was about to unfold with Jax and his brothers.

"look I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions, of course I will help just tell me what I need to do" Tara said loudly.

"Good we are finishing setting everything up and will have the details for you tomorrow" Clay said banging his gavel signaling the meeting was over.

Jax was the first one up out of his chair following Tara out the door to the clubhouse.

"We need to talk" Jax whispered in Tara's ear pulling on her arm and leading her to his old bedroom.

"Jax I'm doing this for the club don't try to talk me out of it" Tara said protesting and pulling her arm out of his hold.

"This has nothing to do with that, I have learned when you set your mind to do something there is nothing I can do to stop you." Jax said with a smirk as he closed the door behind them. Tara smiled.

"With these charges I will be doing time, don't know how much, but I am going away. I wanted to get this settled before then" Jax said handing her a stack of papers. Tara looked over them with a shocked expression.

"Jax" Tara said unable to say anything else.

"I want you to adopt Abel and be his legal guardian. There is no one else I want raising him with me. My boys are the luckiest kids to be able to call you their mom."

Tara's heart broke at Jax's words. He continued.

"I was wrong to say we weren't your family because without you there is no family. You have made us a family and I want everyone else to see it that way. No one will ever be able to take him from you again. That is if you want to be part of our family."

Tara couldn't contain her emotions and jumped towards Jax, pushing him against the door into a deep kiss. Jax couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take that as a yes." Tara was too busy pulling him toward the bed to answer him. For once she wanted to stop thinking and follow her heart. She let her heart lead her to the place she felt the most comfortable, lying naked in bed with Jax after making love. She knew that this might be the last time they would be like this for a very long time, but she also wanted to get back to Abel.

Tara began to pull her clothes back on.

"So your just gonna love me then leave me I feel so cheap" he said reaching for a cigarette but changing his mind before lighting it.

"Well I have to get home and check on our son" Tara said pulling on her boots.

"I love you" Jax said pulling her back down on the bed for a kiss. "I love you" Tara returned.

"And I love you son, sorry for the ride but one day you'll understand." Jax said talking to Tara's stomach.

Tara smiled and playfully slapped his chest. "When she comes out a girl you are going to be in for some trouble I can just see you wrapped around her little finger" Tara said getting up.

"Hold on" Jax said pulling on his jeans and the rest of his clothes. "I'll walk you".

Tara waited for Jax to throw on his shoes before continuing into the clubhouse with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled the whole way out feeling that Gemma was right when she said that being Jax Teller's old lady meant something in this club. She felt like she had earned her place in this new life.

The guys were outside fixing their bikes, smoking and talking when Jax and Tara came out. The guys were making fun of Juice and Tara couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassed expression when she saw a familiar car pull into the Teller-Morrow garage and out step Ima.

Tara's blood began to boil. Too many thought went through her head for her to pick just one. "This girl had a lot of nerve showing up here, I wish I didn't leave my gun with Lula to protect Abel, I was 18 anymore but I will fight for my family any way possible"

Jax couldn't hold on to Tara as she quickly made her way over to Ima.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Tara said raising her voice.

Gemma heard Tara's voice from the office and came outside to see the commotion She walked over to wear the guys were standing. Jax took a step forward to stop what was about to happen but Gemma stopped him explaining "Tara needs to do this" as she took a few steps closer in case she needed help.

"I brought my car in for an oil change and I heard Jax was back thought he could give me a lift home" Ima said eyeing Jax.

"Well the garage is closed and Jax is off limits so why don't you get your skank ass back in your cheap car and go home" Tara said taking a step forward.

"Honey I don't know if you are dumb or just blind but when you saw me and Jax last time that was right after we had finished making love" Ima said trying to hurt Tara.

"Oh honey I am anything but dumb. That was not making love that was called fucking. He was using you for some cheap easy pussy, that's what your good at. Now let me see if I have this right," Tara said taking another step forward "You cuddled up to him 5 minutes after we broke up. He got boozed up, wouldn't look at you the whole time and didn't give a shit what you wanted I bet he didn't even care if you got off and then when HE was done with you he passed out. That's called fucking. Now you should know that cause that's what your use to but let me tell you something" she leaned in to speak into Ima's ear "my man knows how to make love and makes sure that he gets me off every damn time cause that's what he does when he cares about someone" Tara turned to walk away when she heard Ima yell "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Tara had had enough she turned around and grabbed Ima's face with her hand.

"I don't think, I know exactly who I am. I am Jax Teller's old lady the old lady of the VP of the goddamn mother charter. I am the mother of his children and you are the trash that gets thrown out on the curb. If you ever step foot anywhere near him I will make sure that it is the last move you make. Do you understand?"

By now all of SAMCRO was standing behind Tara.

"You need to go, now!" Gemma said pulling Tara back.

"He'll be crawling back to me and I'll let him in my bed anytime I'm sure he'll need a break from the frigid bitch" Ima said more for Jax then Tara.

Tara lunged toward Ima but Jax held her back

"Bitch you are lucky I'm pregnant" Tara yelled

"Not that lucky" Gemma said punching Ima in the face. "You ever come near my family including this club and you will have to deal with me, now get the hell off our property.

Tara waqs so upset she wouldn't let Jax even touch her. Once Ima had left Tara got in her car and drove away as quick as possible leaving Jax standing there alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me sooo long to update my stories. I had written multiple chapters for all my stories and then my computer crashed causing me to loose everything. It was hard to rewrite it but I have finally had some time to rewrite and come up with some new ideas. Plus with the new promos and appisodes out I have had a lot of incentive. I am working on many more chapters. Sorry if they are short, but please let me know what you think it will help me get motivated. I hope everyone is having a good summer and is just as excited about season 4 as I am. Leave some Love! Thanks!_**

* * *

**Tara POV**

I drove home as fast as I could. I had no idea what came over me. I pushed through the door and let out a deep breath I had been holding in since I left the garage.

"Everything ok"? Lyla asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I walk over and sit down next to her on the living room floor where she was playing with Abel.

"Its fine, just stupid crap at the garage" I say leaning back against the couch.

We both turned to face the door when we heard it open. Gemma walked through with a huge smile on her face.

"I am glad I was there to see that shit I don't think i would have believed it if I didn't see it." she said walking into the living room.

"see what"? Lyla asked innocently.

"Our young doc here had a smack down with Ima at the garage" Gemma said smiling even bigger. Lyla sat there looking at me with her mouth open. I tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto my face.

"I am going to put Abel down for his nap." I say picking him up and walking down the hall.

As I change his clothes and put him down in his crib i hear the door open and a few guys talking with Gemma and Lyla. I wait a few minutes to go back into the living room, not quiet ready to face the guys after my recent outburst.

When I finally make my way out to face the guys I am suprised to find Jax and Opie alone in the kitchen drinking beers.

"Where did Gemma and Lyla go"? I ask leaning against the doorframe.

"Clay took Gemma back to the house to pack for the cabin. He wants her to start laying low" Jax said taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"Lyla went to pick up the kids from school" Opie informed me.

I nod my head at their answers.

"Where's Abel"? Jax asked.

"Just went down for his nap" I say getting a glass of water, feeling slightly awkward.

"The guys figured everything out for tomorrow" Jax said getting my attention.

"So what am I doing"? I asked.

"We will give you the details tomorrow at the garage, but everything is planned so there is the least amount of danger for you". I nod at Jax's words.

"But from what we saw today you can clearly take care of your own shit" Opie said laughing. Jax chuckled along with him.

I turn my back to them pretending to get another glass of water. I feel Jax put his arm over my shoulder as he tries to stifle his laughter.

"babe come on we're just joking with you, besides i thought it was pretty hot" Jax said kissing me on the cheek.

"yeah you would" I say not really over the whole situation.

"Ope why don't you check on things at the clubhouse, I'll meet up with you later" Jax said catching on to my behavior.

"You got it brother" Opie said standing up, giving me a small smile before heading out the door.

"I thought we were past this" Jax says turning to face me.

"no you were past this and I am trying to get past this" I say already exhausted with this conversation.

"What can I do to prove that it won't happen again".

"Nothing I am trying to get over this, but it doesn't help that it keeps getting thrown in my face" I pause. "I don't know what came over me I saw her and I just couldn't stop myself. I don't want to be that type of woman, I can't be that type of woman."

"I know" Jax says knowing he was what turned me into that woman.

"I love you, I love this family and I would do anything to keep it, but don't make me do that again. I will not be made to feel like I am a guest in my own family."

"I will never do anything to make you feel that way again. I promise I will not let anything happen to jeopardize our relationship again. I love you" Jax says putting his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. I can see the remorse and love in his eyes and give into my emotions and lean into him for a kiss.

My heart feels so full it might burst. In the span of ten minutes I went from hating Jax to not wanting to be apart from him. These damn pregnancy hormones were going to be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is basically taken from the season 3 finale. It is a filler chapter to get the guys to prison. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thanks!_**

* * *

**Tara POV**

I arrive at the garage ready for whatever the club was going to ask of me. Opie explained to me that I was being used to drive Jimmy back to the garage. They were going to stop on a road between the pick up point and the garage and switch him into my car. I was to drive straight to the garage without stopping for anyone.

Opie was making sure I had the exact location when Jax came out of the clubhouse.

"She's all set" Opie informed Jax.

"Are you sure you want to do this"? Jax asked staring into my eyes.

"There is no one else, face it you need me." I say with a sly smile.

"Yeah I guess I do" Jax said flashing his charming smile. "I need you to wear this" he says holding up a bulletproof vest. My heart skips a beat at the sight of it but I try to play it off wondering if I am really doing the best thing for my family.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you." Jax says holding my face in his hands.

"to us" I say placing my hand on my stomach to remind him. He nods recognizing my words. "Promise you'll tell me everything" I say knowing that full disclosure is what we need to stay strong.

"You'll know everything soon enough babe." he says before leaning in to kiss me. The feeling of the kiss was something I had never felt from him before. It reminded me of the kiss at the hospital after Donna died like it was the last time he was going to kiss me for a while. It made my heart race and ache all at once.

I drove the cutlass to the meeting point and got out and waited next to the car. I was so antsy I couldn't keep still. I feel my eyes bore a hole in the hill that the guys should be coming down at any minute. The second I see their bikes I move to stand at the back of the car. My heart is now beating the fastest I have ever felt it. I feel like I have run a marathon the way I can't catch my breath. The bikes race down the road and before I know it all the guys are surrounding me, moving Jimmy into my car. Jax checks on me to make sure I'm ok. I try to smile at him to ease his nerves but I have never had a good poker face and he saw right through me. I overhear him telling the prospects to make sure I go straight to the garage with no stops. I feel slightly comforted with the fact that he is so worried about my safety. The prospects get into the Cutlass and I drive off without a word to anyone. The drive to the garage is silent.

I am relieved when I see Gemma and Lyla sitting on the picnic tables outside the garage. I pull the car where I was told to put it let the guys shut up the doors and walk to sit with Gemma and Lyla.

"You doin alright sweetheart"? Gemma asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll just be happy when this is all over" I say with a sigh.

The guys pulling up with their motocycles catch all of our attention. I notice that Jax is missing from the group. Gemma must have noticed too cause she seemed on edge.

When Clay walks over to us him and Gemma don't say a word to each other, they just hug. There is an unspoken bond between them that deep down I hope someday to have with Jax.

I hear Jax's bike before I see him make his way up the driveway. I am surprised when two cars and a van are following behind him. Clay and Gemma quickly make their way over to where he parked his bike. I stay a few steps back unsure of what is happening. I see worry in Gemma and Jax's faces and my stomach sinks.

The next minutes flew by in a blur. The words rat and dead were spit out in anger. Pushing and yelling from all sides encircled Jax and I was helpless to stop it. Gemma was in tears. I had only seen her cry once before and that was at Thomas's funeral. I knew what those tears meant. Jax's brothers were not spitting out threats they were making promises. One of the ATF agents was pulling Jax's toward the van to take him away. I snapped out of my trance to rush over. I reached out trying to fight back the tears and be strong like he would want me to be. He arm felt so tight around my waist. I hoped he knew how much I loved him. I watched the van drive away, feeling that my sons were repeating the history of their father. They were going to grow up without a father because he was lost within the club.

"I am going to take Abel home with me, you can pick him up later tonight" Gemma informed me.

I knew better than to fight with her now. As much as I needed to hold onto Abel Gemma needed him ten times more. I still had the life inside of me that Jax and I made together. I nodded at her words and walked off, got in my car and drove home to surround myself in Jax.

I slowly walked through the house remembering something different in every room. I tried to go into the bedroom but couldn't get past the doorway, thinking of the way that he would make love to me and how I will never have that feeling every again. I couldn't push myself to step inside, so instead I went into Abel's room deciding that I needed to keep myself busy. I got the laundry basket and started straightening up. When I was taking the dirty clothes out of Jax's backpack from Ireland I found a stack of letters. I knew deep down that they weren't my letters to read, but curiosity got the best of me. I sat down to begin reading them and could tell they were love letters. I was finishing the first letter in which John said that he believed Gemma and Clay were together and were going to kill him when I heard a knock on the door. I took the gun Gemma had given me out of my purse and went to the door. Standing there were the two prospects looking very somber.

"Hey Tara sorry to bother you but Jax wanted us to give this to you. He said after you read it to burn it" one of them say.

I nod at them and shut the door. Seeing his handwriting makes my heart melt, I make my way down the hallway and crawl onto his side of the bed. I lean back inhaling his familiar scent.

Tara,

If you are reading this it means that Stahl and Jimmy are dead and the club will be doing short time. We could have not done this without you, but more than anything I need you. This was a club decision we would never do anything to put you or my son in danger. You don't need to worry about me, the club has my back. I will be coming home to you in 14 months. Try to keep my mother out of too much trouble while we're away. I am so sorry that I can't be with you during this time, but I will try to make it up to you everyday for forever when I get out. I love you more than you will ever know. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Love,

Jax

As I read the letter I felt my strength grow. I knew Jax wasn't a rat. He loved that club with everything in him. I went into the bathroom and burned the letter like I was told to do and then went back to the laundry. When I was finished I made a list of the things I had to do this week. With Jax away and Gemma on house arrest eyes were going to be on me. This was the beginning and my new life and I finally felt like I was ready for challenges ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: This takes place when ___****Tara is three months pregnant and Abel is nine months old.** I tried to make this one longer, let me know what you think! I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I try to proof read but some things can get by me. I am working on the next chapter it should be up soon hopefully!  


* * *

_******Tara POV**_

Today was the day that I was finally seeing Jax in a month. We have talked on the phone and I got a letter at least once a week, but it wasn't the same. I had spent the last 45 minutes trying on outfits. I was never one of those girly girls that got dressed up for a guy, but my nerves were spilling over. I had finally picked the perfect out and was finishing getting Abel ready when I heard motorcycles coming down the street followed by the front door opening.

"Tara love you ready"? Chibbs yelled into the house. Instead of answering I pulled Abel up onto my hip and made my way down the hall to find Chibbs and Opie sitting in the living room.

"Ah man, I feel sorry you're looking more and more like your old man everyday" Chibbs said taking Abel out of my hands.

With Jax being away Abel has grown more comfortable with the guys at the garage, but I knew he still missed his daddy. I couldn't blame Abel for growing more attached to the guys someone always seemed to be hanging around the house, Jax's directions I'm sure.

"We're gonna follow behind you. You sure you're ok driving by yourself"? Opie asked standing up and taking the diaper bag out to the Cutlass with me following behind.

"Yes I'm sure I will be find plus I wouldn't make either of you sit with the crying pregnant lady on the way home" I say with a chuckle but being serious.

"Only 13 months left and if it makes you feel any better I'm sure he is just as nervous to see you. It will get easier".

"That's what I'm afraid of" I say getting in the car. I look in the backseat to find Chibbs had buckled in Abel and given him a toy motorcycle to play with.

"Ok buddy lets go see daddy" I say turning on the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

The drive felt like it was never gonna end when in reality it only took an hour or so. I had never been to a prison before. In high school I had done a night or two in the drunk tank in Charming, but this was completely different. I tried not to look uneasy as I followed Chibbs and Opie through security.

I saw Jax sitting at a table and excitement rushed over me. He looked sexy with his buzzed hair cut although i would miss pulling on his blonde hair. Chibbs and Opie found Clay at a different table and they left me to be alone with Jax and Abel.

Jax stood up when we got close to the table and pulled me into his arms almost bringing tears to my eyes. I didn't realize how much I missed him until i was in my favorite place in the world, in the crook of his neck being cradled by his large arms. I wanted to stay there the whole time but I knew it would make it a thousand times harder to go home alone so I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" I say smiling.

Abel pulling at Jax's hands broke us out of our trance.

"Hey little man look how big you've gotten" Jax said playing with Abel making him laugh in response.

I sat down across from Jax enjoying watching my two favorite guys together again.

Jax turned to face me again. "You look beautiful" Jax said making me blush. "How are you doing, my mother driving you insane yet"? he asked smiling.

"I'm good and Gemma is trying to be helpful. She is going stir crazy, but she has been keeping everyone on their toes even on house arrest".

"That sounds like her, but really what about you"? he asks seriously.

"I'm really doing ok. Abel has been a handful which has been keeping me busy and the hospital has been really flexible with my schedule. Lyla and Opie have been really great and help out as much as they can".

Jax pulls my hand dragging me to sit next to him.

"And the little one"? he asks putting his hand on my slightly swollen stomach.

"Very strong, very healthy and pretty cute if I do say so myself" I say pulling the latest ultra sound picture out of my purse.

"He must take over his old man then".

"And what if he is a she"? I ask already knowing the answer.

"Then we are locking her in her room until she is at least 40."

"Right" I say smiling at Abel playing with his motorcycle as he babbles away like we know what he is saying.

I pause not knowing if I really want to know the answer to my next question, but force it to come out .

"How are you doing"?

"It's been fine" he said brushing me off.

"Full disclosure" I remind him.

"It's still early. We didn't have the biggest welcome, but we will be fine" he says holding onto his side.

"I don't care about everyone else I care about you. I want you to stay safe"

"I am on my best behavior, you shouldn't be worrying about me you have enough with work, Abel, my mom and the guys." He pauses giving me his charming sexy smile that makes my heart melt. "So do i get to keep this or what" he asks holding up the ultra sound obviously changing the subject.

"Of course, Gemma made me get 20 copies and she hands them out like flyers."

I look down to find Abel asleep in Jax's arms.

"We miss you" I say my voice about to crack.

"I miss you too, I will be home soon" Jax said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I should get him home before he gets fussy" I say sadly.

"When do I get to see you again"? he asked not fulfilled with the short time we had.

"Next week. I love you" I say standing up.

"Bye little man, I'll see you soon." Jax says handing me Abel. "I love you" he says holding my face in his hands, I lean in for a kiss breaking it before it broke my heart completely to leave him. I walk out not looking back.

All I wanted to do after leaving Jax was go home and crawl in bed with Abel, but Gemma called saying she wanted us over for dinner. I tried to get out of it, but she said that it's best to be around family after a visit and not to mope alone in the dark. I made Chibbs and Opie drop me off, they had already spent enough time away from their own lives today.

When I entered the house I found Gemma in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey sweetheart, how was it"? she asked sincerely.

"exhausting" I said with a sigh.

"It will get better" she says putting a plate of food in front of me. "let's eat".

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Gemma broke the silence "so I ordered stuff for the little one today, you know we really need to find out the sex so I can start buying clothes" I laughed at how happy she is to have a new baby.

"Gemma we have more than enough stuff already and we don't have room for that much new stuff" I informed her knowing that she wouldn't listen to anything I said.

"We will make room, I'll get the prospects to make an addition on the house, besides it's my right to spoil my grandsons".

"Whatever you say grandma" I say with a smile earning her evil eye in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think...good or bad.  
**

**Northwoman- Thanks for the offer to help. I wanted to get this chapter up quickly but I am definitely gonna use you on the next chapter which should be coming soon. **

* * *

**The guys have been in prison for 3 1/2 months. Abel is one year old and Tara is 5 1/2 months pregnant and has a small basketball belly.**

**Tara POV**

* * *

I was sitting at the table waiting with Abel for Jax. I was tickling his belly making him burst out in fits of laughter. In between his laughter I could hear "mommy no" but his face had a huge smile. I loved how oblivious he was to the whole situation and although he misses Jax he doesn't feel the ache like I do. We were playing when he yelled out "daddy!" stopping our game.

Jax all but ran over to the table.

"Hey buddy" he said picking Abel up and throwing him in the air causing him to laugh all over again. I stood up watching their amazing connection.

Jax put Abel down to stand on the bench before turning his attention to me.

"Hey baby" he said before pulling me to him for a kiss. He pulled away too quickly for me, but I knew it was hard for him too. He put his hand over my stomach and rubbing small circles causing the baby to start doing flips.

"Baby" Abel said causing us both to laugh.

"Yupp you're right little man that's the new baby" Jax said picking Abel up and pulling him onto his lap.

" You won't be able to call him a little man anymore he is a big one year old boy" I say pulling at Abel's shirt that has the words Birthday Boy written on it.

"That's right my little man is already 1 year old" Jax said somewhat sadly.

"Yupp we're having his P A R T Y today when we leave here" I say just above a whisper.

"no Mommy" Abel said as sternly as he could. Jax sat back and raised his eyebrow.

"His new favorite word. He doesn't like when I spell around him, likes to be in everyone's business, sound familiar"? I said brushing Abel's hair out of his face. I really should get his haircut but I couldn't bring myself to make the appointment.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it, I'm sorry I'm missing all of this" he said placing his hand over my stomach. "You look beautiful". He always knew how to make me blush. My heart still skips a beat when I see him, just like it did when I was 16 years old.

I place my hand on his cheek before moving it down to his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"He's been moving a lot lately"

Abel leaned over and put his hand on top of ours.

"Brother" Abel said happily.

"Yupp you're gonna be a big brother" Jax said not realizing what we were trying to tell him.

"Baby brother" Abel said again tapping on our hands to get his point across.

Jax's face went blank for a second like he was digesting the new information.

"We're having a son"? Jax asked still unsure he had heard correctly.

"Yupp a house full of Teller boys, I don't know what I got myself into" I said smiling knowing he got exactly what he wanted.

Before I could see a real reaction on his face his hand moved from my stomach to the back of my neck pulling me into a much deeper kiss than before. When he finally pulled back i was left completely breathless and had to remind myself to breathe again. I checked my watch sighing that our time was almost over.

"You guys need to head out"? Jax asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Gemma went all out and they are waiting on the guest of honor" I said standing up.

"Ok buddy give me a big hug" Jax said turning Abel around to face him "You be good for your mommy and have fun today" he said handing him to me. Abel curled up right on my side putting his head down on my shoulder and holding onto my neck.

"Give daddy a kiss we'll see him next week" I said as Jax stood up.

"Love you son"

"Love you bye" Abel said blowing a kiss.

"I love you" he said facing me.

"I love you. We will be back next week." with one last kiss I was off.

* * *

I knew Gemma was going all out for Abel's birthday party, but I had no idea how much until I began to walk up the driveway of her house. There were balloons and streamers everywhere.

I heard music and voices coming from the backyard so I walked around the house to the back wehre I found tons of blub members and their families.

"There's the birthday boy!" Gemma announced. Abel perked up his head when he heard her voice. He began to kick trying to get me to put him down. Instead I carried him to Gemma knowing that she wanted to show him off and I would be childless for the next hour or so. I kissed him before handing him off to her. I sat down at one of the tables watching Gemma show him off to everyone.

Opie walked over and set a filled plate of food down in front of me before pulling out the chair across from me.

"You should eat something".

"I don't know why every time I sit down someone makes me eat."

"How's he doing"? Opie asks ignoring my previous statement.

"Fine I guess he was happy to hear we're having a boy." I say taking a bite of the food.

"Another boy, congrats".

"Thanks" I said rubbing my growing belly.

We sit in silence for a while watching Kenny, Ellie, Piper and Lyla.

"How are the kids doing?" I ask concerned.

"They are doing better with Lyla around. They still miss Donna but she doesn't try to replace her. They really like her."

"And the wedding plans"?

"I guess they are fine Lyla is doing everything she won't let me do anything."

"She is very smart" I say laughing watching her interact with Opie's kids.

"You know your Abel's mom" Opie said a little worries.

"No I know, you know the first time he said mommy I cried, stupid hormones" I said almost tearing up again.

"When Donna was pregnant she hated me, threw shit all the time, I would take crying over that any day" Opie said laughing. Lyla walked over to us.

"Kenny and Piper want your help at batting" Lyla said as she walked over.

"That's my cue" Opie said standing up. "Have fun it's your son's first birthday party, enjoy it" Opie said kissing me on my head before joining the kids. Lyla sat down in the seat hat was previously occupied by Opie.

"You look good" Lyla said picking some chips off my plate.

"Thanks you too, you look happy" I said happy to share.

"We are"

"Now that you and Op are getting married do you ever think about what happened while he was away"?

"Sometimes, but everything happens for a reason, besides I have never done the whole marriage thing so I figure we will try it for a while before adding on to our family. Plus if I ever get the baby itch I came just come babysit for you and I am sure that will fix it".

I laugh knowing that two Teller boys will be a handful but I am looking forward to every minute.

"So you know that Op and I are waiting until after the guys get out to get married. It wouldn't feel right for him if they weren't there, especially Jax, but I have been trying to get some of the stuff planned. I know we didn't get off on the right hand at the beginning but you have really been a good friend to Op and me and I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor."

I was a little surprised, but honored that she would think of me as a real friend. "I would love to be there for you and Opie". I said leaning over to hug her.

Sitting back I took in the view. Everyone had smiles on their faces and both my sons were healthy. This would be the happiest day if the other half of my heart was here to share the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay with the update. I have been crazy busy with work and grad school and life, but other people's weekly updates have inspired me. I hope there are not too many errors. Please let me know what you think...I am having a hard time coming up with the next couple chapters I have written and rewritten them at least three times and I'm still not happy with them. It also doesn't help that the APP updates are things that I want to use in the story. Anyway sorry for the long rant. Please let me know what you think...it really helps me!**

* * *

These characters do not belong to me and come from the mind of Kurt Sutter

* * *

**The guys have been in prison for five months, Abel is 14 months old and Tara is 7 months pregnant.**

**Tara's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Abel watching him play with his cereal instead of eating it. "Abel stop playing with your food and eat some of it," I said taking a sip of my juice. He followed my instructions, he was such a good kid. I was laughing at his proud smile for listening to me when there was a loud knock on the door. I looked out the side window before opening the door to find Opie, Chibbs, Kozik, Miles, and Filthy Phil each holding a box.

"What's all this?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Stuff for the new kid per Gemma" Opie said as I moved out of the way nodding. They took the boxes down the hallway and into what would be the nursery. I knew Gemma was thinking about buying new stuff, but I didn't think she would buy anything without my approval, we would have to talk about that later.

"Come on Abel, let's go see what your crazy grandma bought for the baby" I said picking Abel up out of his highchair and walking him down to the new nursery. When I entered the room the guys were all talking about what to put together first. We stood in the doorway for a second before Abel climbed down from my arms and made his way to the circle of guys as if he was part of their conversation. Nobody noticed he was there until he started picking up someone's hammer.

"Abel no don't touch" I yelped moving quickly to pick him up, but was stopped by Chibbs.

"Looks like we got a helper boys. Abel why don't you hang with us and let your mom take care of herself for once" Chibbs said kneeling down to Abel's height.

"Ok I can take a hint, just please don't let my son get a concussion." I say already out the door excited to take a relaxing shower.

When I felt the water rush over me it was like w eight had been lifted off my shoulders. Being a single mom was hard and in another two months it was going to get a lot harder. Deep down i was happy to have this time to bond with Abel. Even though I was there with Abel since day one I never felt the full bond a mother and child have until Jax went inside. When he would reach for me and only me. I had spent time alone with him before, but I never thought of myself as his mom. More like I was his caregiver. I felt bad that I didn't see myself as his mother until recently, but now that I was his mom in my heart and legally I would do anything I could to protect him. When the warm water turned cold I still didn't want to leave the shower and go back to a reality without Jax, but the baby kicking pulled me out of the shower. I got dressed in a loose top and yoga pants and went to see how the guys were doing.

When I reached the nursery door that use to be a pretty empty office I found the guys in the same circle still arguing with Abel watching them. Abel was the only one who noticed my presence. I slid down the wall and got as comfortable as I could on the floor before signaling Abel over to come sit with me. He made his way over and somehow found a comfortable position next to me resting his head on the baby bump. We watched the guys argue for a few more minutes before I couldn't take it any longer.

"Why don't you take the desk and boxes out and start putting the crib together."

They all look at me with semi-surprised faces.

"Right, prospects take this stuff out" Opie said trying to take charge.

"Take it out where?" Miles asked embarrassed.

Opie looked in my direction unsure of what to tell him.

"Desk to good will and the boxes to the garage" I say with a small smile.

"You heard her, go now" Opie said in a monotone voice. Miles and Phil got to work carrying things out of the room.

Abel must have gotten bored with us because he stood up and began to run toward the living room. I tried to get up and follow him, but standing up from the floor wasn't the easiest thing at seven months pregnant.

"We'll take care of 'em love, don't worry about it." Chibbs said tapping Kozik's shoulder. They both ran out following after Abel leaving Opie and me alone.

"You guys don't have to do this" I say to Opie as he began to put the crib together.

He glared over at me.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"No offense but you're not exactly in a position to be putting a crib together by yourself," Opie said laughing. "I know you're really bad at asking for help, always have been always will be, but in this family you won't have to ask for help unless it's to get them to leave."

I smile at his words.

"I definitely never thought I would be back here alone and pregnant" I say somewhat sad.

"I knew you'd be back"

"Oh really" I say surprised at his confident response.

"Never had a doubt" he looked over at my surprised reaction. "You forget I was there for Jax and Tara round one. I saw the pull it had over both of you and if that wasn't enough I got to hear about it from Jax on a daily basis. There was no way that could just go away. I knew there would be a round two," he said tightening the screws on the crib. "and as for you doing this alone, Jax may not be here even though I know he would do anything to be here if he could, but you are definitely not alone," Opie finished by putting the mattress on the crib.

I let his words sink in and realized everything he was saying.

"Does Jax still talk to you about everything?" I ask hoping for the right answer.

"Jax is smart and knows how to keep his bed warm and sharing everything isn't the way to do that" Opie said seriously.

I let out the breath I was holding, relieved by his answer.

"buuuuut the 16 year old Jax told me more than everything. Who knew book worm Tara liked to get down in the library" Opie said grinning which earned him a slap on the arm from me. I could feel the blush rush up my face.

"Crib is done" he said proudly "Come on mama I need a beer before I can put anything else together" Opie said reaching out his hands to help me up.

He put his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the hall, relieved that I wasn't doing this alone and had the whole club to lean on.


End file.
